swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Nautolan
Game Info Additionally to a few planets, these aliens can be found at Station Gamma in the tutorial part of the game, accessible to new players. The Rak'qua were a gang of Nautolan warriors. During the Galactic Civil War, the Rak'qua had overrun Station Gamma, which was formerly a research station owned by allies of Jorj Car'das. Named NPCs *Overlord Rrynt'vor *Eyma Unnamed NPCs *Rak'qua Aphotic *Rak'qua Fervent *Rak'qua Guardian *Rak'qua Medicine Man *Rak'qua Pistoleer *Rak'qua Rifleman *Rak'qua Shaman *Rak'qua Warrior NPC Vendor The Nautolan species can't be chosen as a vendor species by a trader. Star Wars Lore From the Movies A famous character in Star Wars lore which represents this species is the Jedi Master Kit Fisto who appears in Episode II (during the battle on Geonosis) and once again in Episode III as on of Mace Windu's escorts in the attempted arrest of Chancellor Palpatine. At its height, the Jedi order encompassed hundreds of different species, all strong in the Force. Kit Fisto is a striking example of an alien Jedi, with large, unblinking eyes, and a gathered tangle of flexible tentacle-tresses extending from his head. The mighty warrior not only advised the highest office of the Republic, but was also part of the Jedi taskforce assembled by Mace Windu to rescue captives from the Separatist stronghold on Geonosis. Fisto fought well against the Geonosian and Battle Droid forces, being one of the few Jedi to survive the extended melee within the carved walls of the execution arena. When Republic reinforcements arrived to spark the first battle of the epic Clone Wars, Kit Fisto led a special unit of clone troopers into the thick of the conflict. During the Clone Wars, Kit Fisto was appointed a member of the Jedi Council. He was one of a group of Jedi Masters gathered together by Mace Windu to arrest Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Palpatine refused to go quietly; he sprang forth, imbued with the power of the Force, and cut down Kit Fisto, killing him quickly. From the Expanded Universe Nautolan history is marked by periodic, brief conflicts with the non-amphibious Anselmi since they discovered each other millennia before the rise of the Galactic Empire. Most conflicts were usually prompted by Anselmi encroachment on Nautolan territory, but fishing rights, subaquatic development and waste disposal were also causes. Each of the conflicts was quickly resolved by the Nautolans' martial superiority grinding the Anselmi aggression to a standstill, although several occasions required the involvement of the Galactic Republic to force a resolution. Nautolans possessed physiology common to amphibious species, including low light vision and excellent swimming skills. They stood an average of 1.8 meters, had smooth green, blue, or brown skin and large, lidless, black eyes. Nautolans possessed exceptional olfactory and pheromone sensing skills, enhanced by head-tresses. These tendrils were used to detect the emotional state of another being, but were most effective underwater. Within Nautolan culture, the ability to sense pheromone changes was an essential part of the communication process. All Nautolans had fourteen tentacles and multiple hearts, which were capable of beating separately. Like their sense of smell, Nautolan language was also maximized for use underwater and not fully pronounceable in a gaseous atmosphere. Because of the loss in linguistic detail, most Nautolans chose to speak Anselminan or Galactic Basic when traveling offworld. In addition, Nautolans used other communicative cues when submerged, such as reading the swirls in other Nautolans' large black eyes. Little is known about Nautolan culture, as few Nautolans left Glee Anselm, but their music was occasionally found amongst savvy music collectors. Nautolan music was composed of sustained notes held in irregular patterns with occasional pauses. These pauses were considered the most important part of the music to the Nautolans, causing non-Nautolan listeners to misunderstand their artistic intent. Sources: *Star Wars Databank *Wookieepedia Category:NPC Species